


Halloween with a Pirate

by Dysphorite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Party, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysphorite/pseuds/Dysphorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian wants to go in a couple costume with Emma this Halloween... and who is Emma to deny the wishes of her favourite pirate? With a price, of course.</p><p>CS Halloween One-shot, sequel here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4610616</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween with a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

“What is this Halloween you speak of Swan?”

Emma sighed, hearing the pirate walk into the room.

“It's a day where you dress up as something scary” Emma replied, exasperated, “Though these days most just dress up, minus the scary” she added under her breath.

“What? Why?”

“Because- Well-” Emma thought, searching her memory for the tradition behind Halloween but all she could remember was something about the balance of evil and good being neutral or equal or something and that people lit pumpkins to ward of evil spirits. “I don't know! If you're really that interested go Google it or something, Killian”

“Google? What is to Google something? Is it some kind of magic?” Killian's expression grew more and more confused as the conversation wore on.

“No” she sighed, “Look, all you need to know is that we're taking Henry trick-or-treating, no, don't ask” she quickly added seeing that Killian was just poised to ask and if he couldn't grasp the concept of Halloween or Google, there was no way he would understand trick-or-treating, “And we need to dress up”

“Well if you wanted to me to dress up then you should have just said so, Swan. I didn't know you were into that” Killian swaggered over, projecting his smoulder at her at full blast, his voice husky with playful desire and eyebrows wagging in a way that would generally wreak havoc with Emma's focus. But not tonight. Tonight she was busy, tonight was Halloween and she needed to get a costume, sort out business and on-call staff down at the station to be ready for any Halloween antics like egging houses and such, and on top of that there was a party she couldn't get out of that she and Killian were invited to by Ruby. And here is Killian, barely understanding what Halloween is and flirting, definitely distracting her. Emma sighed again.

“I'm not in the mood, Killian.” she stood up from where she was knelt before an old box of decorations that David had dug up from god knows where, and turned to face him flirtatious grin, pressing her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards in an attempt to dissuade him from his sexual advances. Not that it would work, “Bottom line is, we need costumes”

“Well I would never turn down a chance to see you in costume, Swan. Though I prefer to see you un-dressed than dressed up, would you like me to pick it out for you?”

“Nice try, pirate” she patted his chest, “If you had your way I would probably go as a sexy... bar maid or something”

“Actually I had something different in mind”

“Oh yeah?” she laughed sarcastically, “And just what's that?”

“I overhead your boy talking to Regina about her Robin and something of a couple's costume? Now, forgive me if I'm wrong or does that not entail two people, in a romantic situation, going together in a coinciding costume?”

“Yeah... and?” Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion, not at all liking where this was going.

“Well if you dressed up as the sexy, little pirate I know you really are then we could go as the deadliest and handsomest pirate couple ever to walk the earth”

“Hm... as much as I hate to ruin your wicked plan. You can't go as a pirate. You _are_ a pirate, that's not how it works”

“Well, what do you have in mind then Swan?” Killian pouted, dejected. He moved away from Emma to look out of the window. Which meant he didn't catch the mischievous smirk that grew on Emma's face as a devious plan formed in her mind after seeing his pout.

“But there is another way we can _both_ get what we want” she came to snake her arms around Killian's waist and rest her head on his shoulder, plan fully set out and ready to go.

“Oh? And what's that?” his face lit up in that annoying handsome, sinful smirk once more as his head turned to look at her.

“I guess you'll just have to trust me” she murmured, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek before quickly backing out of the room, grabbing her favourite leather jacket and her keys before walking out of the apartment, leaving a puzzled Killian staring after her as she went.

Emma's wicked smile didn't falter as she made her way up and down main street in search of the perfect costumes. They would be going as a couple all right, and she would be going as a pirate. But for Killian, she had something entirely different in mind. She finally found the perfect costume in a store she had never been in before and almost scared the wits out of the cashier with the way her devious grin only grew as she walked out with the day's purchases. This was going to be the best Halloween in history.

 

* * *

 

It was safe to say Killian wasn't overly pleased with Emma's idea of a couple's costume. But Emma had her ways of persuasion, which is how herself, Killian and an eager Henry, dressed in a Dragon costume, came to walk -some merrily, some reluctantly- from house to house knocking at various doors to see many an amused, shocked face, even laughs as they took in their costume and dodging other running, sugar-high, hyper children. Who -despite their thirst for sweets- always found time to stop and laugh at Killian's costume. But while Killian took this in his stride, albeit with chagrin, the party crossed a line. All conversation dropped as they walked in, Emma barely choked back laughter herself and Killian almost lost it, his grip on Emma's arm turning vice like as they moved about the room, conversing with friend after friend. Honestly, Emma didn't know what he expected, what other Pirate costume pairing was there that they could have gone as? For a brief moment she consider going as Tinkerbell and he as Captain Hook, but not only did that mean that Killian wouldn't be in a costume, Emma didn't think the real life Tinkerbell would have appreciated that one bit. So what other choice did he have?

“Wow Emma!” Ruby stalked over, clapping as she did with an appreciative and amused expression on her face, “I'm impressed. I think you may have stolen the show from me, and this is my party!”

Ruby had elected to come as an, obviously sexy but actually accurate, cat, in a bout of good humour, aiming for the ironic appreciation.

“Does this mean we've won the costume competition?” Emma prodded, smirking impishly.

“Oh, without a doubt! What could possibly top a Pirate with her Parrot companion?”

Emma's grin widened and Killian's lips formed a straight-lipped, strained smile of chagrin.  Puffing a stray, vivid red feather, that had floated down from the hanging head piece of the impressively detailed and accurate Parrot costume, out of his eyes.

 


End file.
